Hard Life
by Fukuro-Mind
Summary: After the recent death of their uncle, Mio and Mayu only had each other. While Mayu stayed in school, Mio was forced to quit school to find a job to support herself and Mayu. However, there is another reason why she quit school that she is hiding... AU fanstory.
1. Fired

_**A/N: Hello. This fanfic was been in my mind for a while so I figured I should post it here. Since I haven't tried writing first person yet, I guess this should be the good time to try using it. The POVs would be either Mio or Mayu from time to time so yeah. I guess...enjoy the story now?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_--Mayu--_

It was five in the evening, 30 minutes past, or so my phone says. It has been almost an hour and my dear sister is still arguing with the manager. I was hoping it wouldn't get too violent or noisy so I stayed outside, hoping to avoid it; however my sister's voice and that man's voice still bled through the door. Luckily, the cafe was almost closing time so there was barely any customers inside, saving my sister and I the embarrassment of this town. It broke my heart, however, to hear Mio screaming. Both my stomach and heart began to ache at the thought of what would happened to Mio. Would she lose her job at the cafe all because of me? She has already sacrificed much for me now and if she loses this job...

Suddenly, I hear the doors fling open and comes my sister, falling to the ground with a _Thud!_

"Mio!" I screamed as I ran to her. As I helped her up, I noticed her eyes; they were just like an oni's.

The manager, with his already-grumpy face's fille with red, stomped out of the cafe. "Hey you!" He shouted to me, spit flying everywhere. His beady eyes were glaring at both Mio and I. "Keep that girl under a leash! I don't want any bitch helping me out here, especially a bitch with that kind of mark!!" He then slammed the door shut, locking it. I thought the glass from the door was going to shatter from the force of being slammed instead.

I made an unsure look and looked over at Mio. I could see that her eyes were bleeding tears as her fist tightened and tightened into a ball. I could see she was clearly very pissed; even more so when she tried to run and break down the door she was just kicked out of. I held on to her, my arms still wrapped around her stomach as she struggled to get free.

"Dammit Mayu!!!" Mio screamed with fury. "Let me go!! I need to give that guy a lesson!!"

As I struggled to stop Mio from getting back into that cafe, I noticed people were standing around, looking at our situation. I could feel their glares going both through me and my angry sister. "Mio, stop!!" I cried out as she elbowed me in the stomach. I flinched at the impact a little but I still held onto her, holding onto tight. "Hurting that man won't do any good!! It will only lead to more trouble!!"

She didn't listen to me and just continued to kick and scream. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Mio!! Calm down!!" I could feel my voice breaking down. Mio also started to slowly stop struggling; she must've heard my voice. "Please....." I lowered my head into the back of her head, sobbing into her short, brown hair. "....I don't want you to get hurt...please.."

I could feel Mio just completely stop moving, just standing there in front of the cafe with no sound. As soon as I know it, Mio broke from my grip and gave me a small hug. I was slightly shocked but I just wrapped my arms around her waist and kept crying into Mio's chest, making her thin, black shirt a little wet. Her hand was rubbing my head like what she used to do when we were younger whenever I got upset. As she did that, I could hear her muttering "I'm sorry" in my ear over and over again.

I could still feel those people glare at the both of us but I choose to ignore it anyway.

---

It was roughly eight at night, about only a few minutes had past. I was sitting in front of a lake as the moon appeared in it with its reflection. Next to me was my dear sister, gazing at the lake with no thought in her mind. She didn't have her green jacket that she was wearing earlier, probably because I was wearing it myself since it was cold out. I glanced at her for a minute; she wasn't shivering at all but I guess she was just hiding it as usual.

"Mio.." I muttered quietly. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. "..what will happen now?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" I felt her hand laying on top of my, showing me she was both concerned and confused. I think she should know by now what I was talking about..

"What will happen to us now? You don't have a job now and you can't really qualify for one since..." I gulped. "..you dropped out."

Mio closed her eyes and let out a sigh. I felt a little guilty of reminding her that she didn't even finish her second year of high school. "Mayu...I don't know now.." Her voice was a little shaking, although I didn't see tears coming from her eyes. "Ever since Uncle Kei passed on, we're forced to be on our own...no one offers to help us at our time of need."

"I could find a part time job." I suggested quickly. Mio quickly denied it.

"No...I don't want work interfering with your studies." Her breathing was getting heavy, showing she is starting to become upset.

"If you do not want me to work, at least finish high school first. Maybe you could find a job better if you did."

Mio slowly shook her head. "No...I can't...not after what I did."

I grew confused. What was she talking about? She didn't do anything wrong...did she?"

"Mayu listen.." I heard the bench we were sitting on creak a bit. I saw that Mio was standing, her back to me. "Go back home. I have to go somewhere."

What?! Why would she want me to go on home without her? She knows the dangers of women walking alone at night, why would she want me to walk home by myself? "Mio, why-"

"Mayu please." She wrapped her arms around me. I could hear her breathing was getting heavier and heavier, indicating something was very wrong. "Just go home. I promise I'll be home soon."

"But-"

"-I promise. Be careful on your way home. If you need something, just call me. I'll be there right away." She broke away from me and started walking away from the bench, slowly disappearing from my sight at every second as she keeps walking.

When she finally left, I dug into my pocket and took out a magatama bead that was made of jasper. It was my charm that was given by my late uncle when I was a child; I used to got hurt alot when I was child so my dear uncle gave me one, hoping it would protect me from harm with the help from the spirits. Although I still kept getting hurt, I held close to it after all these years. I noticed the string tied onto it and chuckled; I remembered I used to wear this bed around my neck at all times when I was younger...

I then thought of Mio. She had been under alot of stress lately. She's been in and out of the house lately and had just gotten recently fired from working at the cafe because of me. I grew worried at what would happen in the future if this stress continues...

Maybe if I gave her this charm.....


	2. Message

_**A/N: Mio's POV was strangely hard to write for me...Enjoy.

* * *

**_

_--Mio--_

My breathing continued to get heavier and heavier. Mayu must've noticed it and assume something is wrong. She would always ask me what would be wrong if I looked upset but whenever I was, I would lie to her and say I'm fine. I wish I could tell her but I didn't want to break her heart; plus they would murder both me and Mayu if she was to find out.

I checked on my phone and noticed the time: 8:29 pm. Mayu should be at home by now, either in her bath or studying. I wouldn't care what she was doing as long she was safe and sound at the house...

Suddenly my phone made a sound and looked in the messages; it was from her again.

_Yo Mio. I need you to do me a little favor._

_You know the guy, Teru? Yeah...I need you to do what we do to people who don't go what we say to him._

_He forgot to pay us the stuff, if you know what I mean ;)_

_Everyone else is busy so I have only you to rely on so would you do this for me?_

_-Kurosawa ^o^_

I let out a sigh soon after reading the message. It was from the boss again. From what she was saying, she probably wants me to do the hard work as always since she knew my skills were capable of; such a lazy ass.

I leaned against a tall tree, thinking about Mayu. I wish to see her face again although I just walked away from her just a couple minutes ago. Whenever I see her face, it makes me happy and feel all warm inside just like before when we were younger....when we had easier times..

Suddenly my phone beeped again. I looked in my inbox and groaned again; it was her again.

_Mio~_

_I know you got my message. If you get this message, go head over to his place right now. He should be there. _

_You'd better do this now while I'm still in a good mood._

_Would you want to see your dear Mayu ending up like our patients? ;D_

_-Kurosawa ^o^_

I grumbled again and put my phone into my pocket. I then started walking once again to some random guy's house. I didn't want to hurt the guy for not giving the boss what she wanted but I didn't want to put Mayu's life at risk. She was my only family, my only sister, my other HALF. If anything were to happen to her, I don't know what would happen. Without her...I can't...I can't face it alone without her.....

Maybe I shouldn't have went to her for help...

---

I banged on the door many times after looking around the streets, seeing if anyone was there. Luckily no one wasn't; I wouldn't want anyone to notice what I was about to do. After many bangings on the door, I gave up. I proceeded to message the boss again when suddenly I noticed a window had light coming out of it. He was definitely there.

Knowing I can't go through the front door, I went over the door to his backyard and walked up to his backdoor. Since the guy obviously panicked and ran upstairs, he forgot the lock his backdoor since it was unlocked when I tried pulling it. I slid the glass door aside and proceeded going upstairs before grabbing a pocket knife from one of the many pockets of my green capris. As soon as I walked upstairs, I stomped over to a closed room; it was obviously his bed room.

"Teru!!" I shouted as I banged on the door. No response was given. "C'mon, just let me in!! Don't make this hard!!"

No response was given again. I groaned and was about to kick the door down when suddenly...

_Click._

My eyes grew big at the sound as I looked behind me. It was Teru, that half-crazed man, holding a gun at me with both intense fear and wrath towards me. Would he, a full grown man, shoot me, a young girl?

"Teru," I thought about trying to reason with him, although I doubt it would work; he was always a crazy man. "If you would just hand me the stuff, I won't need to get physical..."

I could see the gun trembling in his sweaty hands as beads of sweat were appearing and falling off his head. His brown eyes were big as dinner plates while his hair was all messed up unlike its usual well-groomed style. He was wearing his black pants and was rather shirtless, with that disgusting tattoo on his arm. "S-Stay back!!" He sounded more afraid than angry. "I-I don't want one of her dogs near me!!"

I let out a sigh. Talking to this man won't be easy.... "Teru, listen. The big boss won't hurt you if you would hand over the money you owe her. Just give it to me an-"

_BANG!!_

_.._He shot the gun. He actually shot the _FUCKING_ gun. Luckily, it missed and hit the door of his bedroom so I guess I barely survived....then again, he was always a bad shot and was always used for his brain. However, I didn't know the man had the balls to actually aim his gun at a little girl like me.

Too bad he developed them too late.

---

It was 1:57 am. I didn't want to do it but he left me no choice. I gave him a chance but he wasted it; just like he desperately wasted his money on those sluts so he can get laid. Now he's just a hunk of dead meat in the hallway of his house, that mark on his arm I kept as a souvenir. He was a good man though, despite his many sins to the boss. I gave the boss the message and she told me to get my ass out of that house before either her goons or the police arrived. She didn't give me a fucking thanks after I was done. If I had the chance, I would gladly show her selfish ass to the gateway to hell.

As I entered my late uncle's house, I noticed it was cleaner than usual when I left. Mayu must've clean the place a bit when she got home. I looked over at the kitchen, seeing if anything was different, but it was kept the same. She didn't eat dinner again. How can she? We didn't have that much and from the money I earned from that cafe, we barely went out to buy food. Plus, the big boss didn't send me my money again since last month so I need money. FAST.

After I had my bath, I walked over to our bedroom, and softly opened the door, making a creaking sound. Mayu was asleep in her bed, sleeping quietly under that old red blanket that used to belong to our late mother. I softly smiled and entered the room, trying not to make a sound. The desk near our bed was clattered with papers, indicating she was studying like crazy again. I saw my sister's face, all calm and peaceful, and laid my hand onto her cheek. She apparently didn't notice, thank god. Feeling tired, I crawled into our bed and laid my boy next to my sister. Her face didn't make any movement when I crawled into our bed; I guess she didn't noticed yet that I was here with her.

Well, I was wrong when I felt two arms wrapping aroun my waist. She snuggled into my chest, still asleep. "Mio..." I heard her say.

For some reason now, my heart began to hurt as I heard her call my name even though she was asleep. I wrapped my arms around and closed my eyes in shame, letting silent tears drip from my shut eyes.

I can't hide this secret from her any longer...


	3. Morning

**A/N:_ Another Mayu chapter. I know most of you guys hate her, but c'mon. It's just part of the story. Enjoy_**

**_

* * *

_**

_--Mayu--_

It was about five in the morning by the time I woke up from my slumber. Surprisingly, my dear sister was nearby, her arms wrapped around me; then again, this wasn't the first time I found her like this. I break away from her grip, trying not to wake her, so I can get ready for school. As I looked in my closet for my uniform, I noticed the window. Outside my window, it was merely foggy again like it had been for the past week. Does it mean something?

As I took my school uniform and socks out from my closet, I noticed my desk, cluttered with papers and pencils. I let out a sigh and after putting on my skirt on, I walked over to my desk and began to put the papers into a single, neat pile. As I was putting my pencils into one of the drawers, something caught my eye. There was a white, paper bag inside the drawer. What would that be? I took the white bag and peered inside; there was something in there. Something **HORRIBLE**.

There was a zip bag inside the white bag. Since the bag was clear, I immediately noticed the object inside the bag. It was a roll of torn-off skin stitched together, covered in images of snakes and other decorative images.

Torn-off **SKIN.**

I gasped at the sight and dropped the bag into the drawer. That was never there before!! I knew about the dangers that are happening in our little town but happening right here in our little house? Could someone have broken in?!

I looked over at my dear sister again; she is still sleeping without a peep. Huge amounts of fear came to me as I was thinking of the object in that bag. That skin didn't look too old, it looked somewhat....fresh. Mio last night told me to leave home, that she had to "go do something". Did she......?

I shook my head. My mind was probably playing tricks with me again. There's no way an object such as that would be brought in by my dear sister right? _RIGHT?!_

----

I stood in the kitchen, fully dressed in my school uniform with my white socks made into one of those baggy fashions, preparing a small lunch for school. I could hear footsteps walking toward near the kitchen, scaring me a bit. I gripped tight to the knife I was holding in my hand, prepared to attack the person going near the kitchen. I looked back a bit and sighed in relief; it was Mio.

"Good morning Mayu." I heard her say cheerfully.

I looked back at her. Although I was still worried about that seemingly real object in that bag, I managed to give a small smile just for her. "Good morning Mio." I replied back softly, trying to sound a little happy. It felt as if the words from my mouth were being forced out. "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

I could see her turn red a bit, her face becoming shocked. It was kinda amusing at her reaction so I let out a little giggle. "Um....yeah." She said. "It was alright. Preparing for lunch?"

I gave a nod. "It's just rice and pickled vegetables." I could feel regret coming to me for the next question I am about to ask, seeing as she had lost her job at that cafe yesterday... "We're running out of food. Do you think you can go food shopping today?"

Mio blinked.

I heard what I said and quickly thought of something. "Well, I mean if you have the money. I'm not forcing you to if-"

I could hear her laugh a bit. She's probably laughing at my reaction to her being silent. I felt like a big idiot for overacting a little bit. "Mayu, its fine. I'll go shop for food later."

It was my turn to blink. "But what about the-"

"-Mayu, relax.." Her face was a relaxed one like the ones she used to make when we were younger; when we still were living under our uncle's care. "..I have the money to buy the food."

I blinked once more. Does she really have the money?

"Plus," she scratched her head a bit, "I need to look for another job anyway while I'm in town."

My face made a confused expression. Didn't that manager say something that something's up with Mio? If what he was true, no one in town would hire her after what he said! I refuse to believe she would do any kind of crime for any reason!

I looked at the old grandfather clock we kept near the front door. _6:13_, it read. My eyes lit up as I saw the time.

"Mio, I have to go soon. I'll miss my train if I don't leave soon." I placed my lunch inside my school bag as I ran to the door.

She gave a small grin. I don't know why she would be smiling at a time like this! "Alright." I heard her say as I put my shoes one. "Be careful out there!"

Hearing her warning, I gave a small nod and walked through the door. As I was walking, I remembered something. I was suppose to give her my charm this morning! I let out a groan as I remembered what I was suppose to do, but continued walking to the station. I'll give it to her tonight if she isn't too busy. Maybe if I gave her that magatama, maybe it would change her luck around. She wouldn't have to work so hard! If she would've let me have a part-time job, maybe it would make her life a little easier.

I just hope she isn't involved with something for the money though...


	4. Noon

**_a/n: High School's a bitch with homework and memories. Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**_--Mio--_

After I ate some of the slices of the watermelon Mayu cut a few days ago, I went into our room and changed into my usual outfit: A brown, short-sleeved hoodie over a black undershirt with ripped pants. I opened on the drawers in our desk and pulled out a white paper bag. I looked inside; the roll was still there. I was worried Mayu had found it and would throw it out before demanding answers from me. Thank god she didn't...right?

As I head to the front door, I placed the bag into one of the old handbags my mother used to make and left the door, before locking it. I walked down the street into a deserted park, the kids away at school. She didn't call or sent a message yet, so I decided to sit down onto the bench waiting for her. I placed the bag next to me, knowing it will be safe nearby. As I sat on the bench, I felt the cold air blowing through the my short hair, calming me down a bit. Throughout the deserted park, I see clouds of mist spreading throughout the park with not very much sunlight beaming through, giving the park its eerie appearance. I liked the sight of it though...I don't know why but it makes me feel...calm.

"Hey, little girl." I heard a male voice behind me. I turned my head and saw two boys around my age coming toward me. They looked familiar....

Oh, now I remember. They were those two "bad" boys from school. Looks like they ditched again.

"What you doing here?" I heard the other guy say. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

I didn't say anything.

"Hey Jun, isn't she one of those Amakura twins?"

"I believe so....where's your clone, Amakura?"

I looked up and saw the two guys looking at me with weird grins, their teeth showing. It sickens me.

"Psh," I stood away and walked away a bit from the bench, the bag in my hand. "Buzz off and go make out somewhere, you two."

I stopped as soon my face almost met with the one with the spiky hair with his shirt uniform a little open. "Why won't you make out _with_ me?" He isn't suggesting what I think he's suggesting, is he? I think he was when he grabbed my face and took a good long stare at it with his nasty eyes. Disgusting. "Hey Taro! You should look at this face, its a pretty one!"

"Hold her still..." A quiet voice muttered behind me. I looked behind and saw that guy, whom I'm guessing is Taro, coming toward me with his arms open. Probably going to attempt to get me and make me his woman. How nice...

Something suddenly came over me and before I knew it, I gave Jun, that guy apparently hitting on me, a good punch to his gut. Hearing him moan in pain felt like an angel's voice to me. The other guy tried to grab me from behind but when he tried to, his face met with my boot. He, too, fell to the ground, moaning in pain and his face was buried in his hands. I gave a quick grin and kicked that guy, Jun, in the stomach not once, but twice. It felt so good....The moans....their suffering....oh god, I can listen to this for hours...

Wait! What am I saying?! Oh my god...What did I just do?! I looked over at the two guys: That guy I kicked in the face managed to get up and help his friend up. I gasped as I saw the blood dripping down his nose. The other guy managed to get up, still groaning in pain from the impacts on his stomach. As soon as he got up, the two made a run for it. Shi-!!

"Wait!!!" I called out, though I had doubts they would listen. "I'm sorry!! Come back!!"

They didn't listen and continued running. Soon after, they disappeared from my sight, filling me with guilt and fear. I almost felt tears coming to my eyes. I injured two very stupid but innocent guys just for my amusement....I'm becoming like_ HER_ now...

Speaking of her, I heard my phone beeping again and checked who it was from. It was her again...

_Hey Mio~_

_Why don't you come by today at our usual hiding place?_

_With that piece of that snake on that corpse's arm? _

_Kay, thanks bye~_

_-Kurosawa ^o^_

I remained silent for a second shortly before leaving the deserted park, the bag still in my clutch.

---

"Ahh.....hello Mio..." Her narrow dark eyes underneath her long bangs were filled with sadistic joy. Her nasty voice disgusts me everytime I hear it. I looked at her face, all twisted with Sadism.....it makes me sick.

I had to say something or else those people, looked like she did something to them again, would punish me for not speaking. "Hello...." I held up the paper bag from the hand bag in front of Kurosawa. "Here's the thing you wanted boss." I looked away as she grabbed the bag away from my hands, not wanting to see her face. I could hear loud laughter echoing throughout the dark alleyway as she received the bag. I stayed quiet at the laughter but I managed to let out a small mutter. "I hope... you're happy..."

She stopped laughing and looked at me again. "Of course I'm happy, young Mio...." I felt her pale, thin fingers touching my chin. I nearly barfed for the love of god...

"You know, looking at your face reminds me of myself.."

My eyes turned into dinner plates. I would never EVER become a sick bitch like her. The thought of me hurting someone for fun ran through my young mind. I wanted it out so much...

So I tried to slap it away.

_SLAP!_

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!!" I screamed at Kurosawa as she held a hand to the hand-print of her face as she stood there in shock. She was so pale so you could notice it easily. Her goons apparently didn't like it since they appeared to jump me for hurting their precious leader.

"Don't hurt her..." I heard Kurosawa say, her eyes still underneath her bangs. Her dogs immediately obeyed her and stood still. Underneath those bangs, I noticed small tears appearing in her eyes. The slap I gave her was pretty hard so I knew it I feel guilty for some reason...

As much I didn't want to say it, I said it. "I'm sorry."

I felt her tear-stained eyes glaring at me through her bangs. "Don't be." I heard her hiss at me as she walked away, her dogs following her. As I stood there looking at the group, I heard loud sobs coming from Kurosawa. I remembered something: She was still young; around the same age as me maybe. She was still a little girl. From what I heard, she was forced to become big boss a few years ago after her father, the former leader, and sister died. I understand why she became like this....I still hate her though because of all the pain she causes everyone in this god-damned gang and everyone related to it. I hated her especially because she would threaten to kill the one thing that keeps me alive and working for her.

My sister.


End file.
